List of Injuries
While this show is known for its learning capability, it also has plenty of humour thrown in with results of both funny dialogue, and funny moments. While plenty of random injuries take place, only rarely are they treated as a serious problem. This page shall list each injury based moment from every episode. Please provide accurate information, along with images at the bottom of the page if you can. The Forest Attacks *Milo is "attacked" by the plants as he runs through the forest. *Near the end of the episode, Cynthia goes through the same predicament. She also falls into the bush. *Milo accidentally grabs onto the pole by Alfred and spins around multiple times before he falls to the ground. *Milo crushes the seat/stool when he runs back to the set up location out of fear. *Alfred is stuck in mid-air for a few seconds and falls to the ground, due to Milo accidentally knocking away his stool he was balancing on. *Cynthia goes flying off of her treadmill while practicing cheers. *Alfred plucks the little seed from Milo's head/hair and it apparently hurt. *Tina accidentally walks into Cynthia as they approach the trio at the beginning of the episode. The Eyes of a Thief *Upon finding out that Lilly is locked inside, Alfred tried to ram the Hedgequarters door open with his body. *Cynthia passes out on top of Milo, causing them both to fall over. *Milo trips when the group find a clue near the steps at Cynthia's house. *Lilly falls back after she is startled and hits the book shelf, dropping books on her. *Cynthia runs right into the painting while leaving Victor's house. *Cynthia steps on a lawn tool, which then stands up and smacks her in the face. The Phantom Footprints *Polly accidentally runs into Alfred and knocks him down at the beginning of the episode. *Camille and Milo accidentally walk into each other and are knocked down. Boo Radley's House *Milo falls through a rotted piece of ground, though Alfred and Camille saved him. *Milo gets a splinter and passes out momentarily. *Milo is launched into the air when Polly runs into him, then Rudy knocks him over. *Milo is smacked in the mouth/face with a branch Camille let go of. Casting Call *Milo falls off the stage balcony. *Mrs. Payne gets hit with the button that pop's off of Cynthia's dress. *Milo trips after Alfred said he found the first clue. *Cynthia falls down the steps/seats of the theater area after Camille wins the role as Juliet. The No Treasure Treasure Hunt *Cynthia nearly strangles Milo when she proceeds to yank him to the starting line while holding onto the whistle around his neck. *Cynthia claims Alfred was standing on her foot, but he wasn't. *Cynthia elbows Milo out of the way after he sees her first picture to prove she was cheating. This also knocks him over. *Cynthia runs into a tree when she goes to show Alfred and everybody else where the treasure spot was. *While posing on a rock Cynthia slips off of it and falls to the ground. *Cynthia falls down Mr. Russard's steps as she backs away. *Cynthia falls off of Winston when she goes to get off of him. *Cynthia trips over a root while running to the treasure. *After tugging the hat, trying to pull it away from Alfred, Cynthia tumbles back and falls just as Mr. Russard opens the door. Sleepless Night *Milo gets a splinter. *Camille accidentally hits Milo's finger with a hammer. *Chloe falls to the ground after she leaves her house. *Victor gets thrown back when the swing Lilly was on swings back and smacks him. *Victor and Chloe fall off of the hammock when Alfred startles them awake. Stranger Among Us *Ricardo lifts Milo by his shirt, then proceeds to drop him roughly. *Milo pushed Ricardo into the wall thinking he was an imposter. *The girls fighting over the tickets proceed to beat each other up and threatened to attack Camille, Milo, and Alfred. *Cynthia and her cousins trip down Ricardo's steps upon leaving and end up together in a bunch on the ground. *Cynthia and her cousins trip over a log at the beginning of the episode. *While it didn't actually cause any harm, the bucket that landed on Ricardo's head could have hurt him if it landed the other way. Also, later when Camille slams it onto his head. He seemed to be fine but with enough force it could have ended in injury. The Glowing Eyes *Camille gets caught in some fishing lure. *Cynthia walks into a tree while she leaves the school. *Camille throws a dirt mound at Milo when he tries to chicken out of investigating. She was going to throw another one but he went to go and look, so she didn't. *Milo fell into the water beneath the log he stood on twice. But he didn't seem to get hurt. *Milo trips backwards at the end of his flashback. *Mr. Russard fell when swinging at the "green eyes". *Milo hurts himself before going to search the river/pond A Flash of Silver *Oakly's house caved in on him. While he was unharmed, he could have been severely injured. *Alfred falls out of his bed after Oakley yanks the blanket from him. *Milo accidentally lets go of the piece of branch he was pulling back, causing it to swing back and hit a sleeping Withers. *Oakly burst the door open and shoves Alfred by the wall. *Milo falls into the water, though wasn't hurt. Buggy Summer *Camille is bitten by a few mosquitoes. *Milo accidentally drops the lid of the cooler onto his hand. *Milo is smacked by the branch Camille released. Trouble at Turtle Pond *Alfred falls back after pulling Lugu out from where he was stuck. *Milo's foot got stuck in the mucky mud, it probably ended with a hard fall after freeing himself. *Milo gets tangled up in the water hose Rudy was holding *Milo hits his head against a rock while following a sound underground The Case of the Space Invader *''(no injuries to report)'' The Fur Growing Tree *Milo uses the fishing lure to try to distract Mr. Remy with a sandwich but accidentally hits him in the face with it. *Milo hurts his hand on the the hard roots while hitting it against them. *Mr. Remy trips while chasing the trio. *Milo suddenly gets very itchy and has trouble finding something to help him scratch the spot. Who Knocked Out Grizz? *Grizz gets knocked unconscious, which became the focal point of the entire episode. Other then this, he gets a cut across the nose. *Milo falls much like Grizz did, but luckily didn't seem to suffer any major injuries. *Milo falls while paddling out to the sea, but Rudy does help catch him. *Milo falls again while in the living room. *Camille mentions that a lot of fishers have gotten hurt and gained fblack eyes from the Asian Carp hitting them. The Great Flower Mystery *''(Other then some foul tasting dirt, no injuries to report)'' The Ghastly Ghost Beetles *Milo ends up tripping at the very beginning of the episode *Milo trips after he says goodnight to Winston and falls into a bush. It's Raining Fish! *As Alfred and Camille dodge from being run over from the other people running at them, Alfred noticeably lands very hard on the ground. *While he did not get hurt, when Oakley was trying to balance on his log he could have gotten hurt in multiple ways. Cabana Drama *Polly passes out near the end of the episode *Milo falls from trying to climb up a tree. *Milo tumbles after landing off of the Zip-line. A Three Star Mystery *Possibly at the very end of the episode during Rudy's cameo. He is shown to rise from the geyser, and then he drops but he isn't shown landing since it's when the episode ends. Its highly possible he got a bruise or hurt his back from this event. The Case of the Invisible Visitor *Cynthia throws the present Alfred and Co gave to her and it hits someone off screen. The Mysterious Fog *Mr. Thomas fell from the sky while he was in a hot air balloon, he didn't seem hurt but easily could have been. *Milo trips over the first sandbag when the four try to locate all of them. The Mystery of Old Gnarly *'' (No injuries to report)'' The Mysterious Vandal *Cynthia claims injury and while its possible for one to get hurt the way she fell, it is evident she was faking it. The Baffling Bubbles Mystery *Milo falls into the water *Later, Cynthia falls off the dock and into the water. *Milo falls over after being startled The Mysterious Snow Rolls *Milo repeatedly fall down the snowy hill *A snowball fight breaks out momentarily until the Principal stops everyone. The Maple Syrup Mystery (No injuries) The Mysterious Itch *Milo's itch was the focal point of the entire episode. *Right after Cynthia mocks Milo she trips down the steps of the school leading into the nurses office. The Mystery of the Big Stink *Milo accidentally runs into the super attendant with the valerium in the wheel barrel and knocks him over. *A cat jumps on Cynthia's head and shoulder at the end of the episode. The Malfunctioning Magic Beans *Cynthia purposely trips Milo when he goes to tell the judge she was cheating. Which causes him to fall down the steps. *Milo gets stuck to a beam in Hedgequarters and upon pulling himself off he falls over. *Milo does a random flip right after and gets stuck to the ceilings beam. The Mysterious Fern *Milo tumbles backwards after yanking out a weed. *Milo falls after sneezing when he says, "we gotta find out what you are". The Go-Kart Mystery *Alfred is hit in the face (cheek) with a bird egg. *Cynthia pushes Gabby down when it was her turn to race. *Both Camille and Cynthia could have gotten seriously hurt during their turns. The Night of the Stars *Milo nearly trips over a fallen tree. The Blue Mystery *Alfred has caught a cold and near the end of the episode Camille, Cynthia, and Milo had caught it. *Cynthia falls off the hammock in Hedgequarters. *Milo tackles Alfred when the mystery is solved. *Alfred yanked out of one Cynthia's hairs by distracting her. He also plucks one of Camille's but she didn't seem to feel it as much. Bubble Trouble *Cynthia falls into the fountain near the end of the episode. *Milo tastes a couple ashes and ends up having to use mouth wash. While he wasn't injured, it could have possibly made him sick had it been something else. *Milo got stuck climbing to the top of Hedgequarters *At the beginning of the episode Milo falls when they get to the end of the zipline. The Mysterious Falling Forest! *Milo trips on a rock while carrying a cake. *A tree fell on the cake, splattering icing all over the detectives. **This is not really an injury for a character, but rather the cake. Ol' Fingerbone's Revenge! * Milo falls and is almost crushed by the book case. Who, What, When, and How? *Chloe fell after she stopped flapping her wings *Chloe was blinded by a bright light *Everyone gets blinded by the beam of light when Alfred shows them The Mysterious Sneeze *Everybody in Gnarly Woods has a terrible cold, focal point of the episode. *After sneezing, Oakley fell into the hole in the wooden structure he was building. *Victor falls off his chair/seat. Long Live the Queen *Milo and Camille run into Alfred as he suddenly stops moving. The Haunting Sound *Milo runs into Alfred's dad at the beginning of the episode. The Marsh Mystery *Milo is yanked out of Muck by Camille and Alfred, causing all three of them to fall over. The Magician's Wand *After landing on the stopping section on the zip-line, Milo falls off and onto the ground. False Notes in Gnarly Woods *Camille and Milo accidentally smack heads when they leaned in to get a closer look at the Course Salt. *Helmut accidentally smashes his finger with the hammer he was using. The Mystery of Ricardo's Missing Head *Milo falls off of the statue post during the reenactment. *Milo leaps into the bush and yanks Cynthia out of it. The Mystery of the 99 Fish *Lilly mentions that she had a 2 week long stomach flu. *Alfred is hit on the head with the ball that he, Camille, and Milo were playing with. *Milo falls after claiming he has the answer. *Milo and Alfred bump into each other and fall down. The Mysterious Red Spots *The red spots could be considered a rash, though they did not show too many signs of being bothersome other then being itchy. *Milo tumbles and falls off of the waste basket-like object he was standing on. *At the end of the episode Cynthia and her cousins get the itchy red spots. The Mystery of Heavy Feet *After being forced to move, Milo falls off the pile of rocks into the brown water. The Case of the Disappearing Painting *Louise accidentally ran into Camille and almost knocked her over. The Spirited Pearls *Multiple mosquito bites, few resulting in the person being bit smacking themselves. The Mysterious Gold Rush *Milo falls over trying to catch the teapots lid after Chloe throws it. *The trophie J.J. tosses lands on Oakley's stomach. *J.J. falls down Cynthia's house steps when she slams the door on him. The Artful Art Thief! *Cynthia faints twice *Cynthia's cousins faint each, once. *While not an injury, Mr. Russard decided to climb the tree instead to avoid letting his students get hurt. Trivia *Both Milo and Cynthia have suffered the most in terms of injuries, both due to a clumsy nature. Although Cynthia's official profile lists her injuries being due to being near-sighted. *Injuries are one of Cynthia's running gags. Usually they almost always involve a tree. Ironically in one episode instead of this, she ran around the tree in circles while panicking. **Also, Most of Milo's slip-ups involve him leaning over to put his hand on a ledge that's not even there, making him tumble over. *The most common injuries are falling or tripping. While the least common would be either illness or fainting. Gallery Vlcsnap-2012-03-10-16h29m27s5.png|Milo being attacked by the seeds Vlcsnap-2012-04-01-12h02m04s92.png|Rudy being splashed by a geyser. Cynthia Attacked.png|Cynthia claiming attack Cynthia flying Land.png|Cynthia fails to stick the landing! Category:Random Pages Category:Lists